


Of Picnics and Cheerios

by not_bobo



Series: Bobo’s Bumbleby Family Oneshots [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake and Yang as parents, BumbleFam, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, rwbabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_bobo/pseuds/not_bobo
Summary: March 27th, XX28Blake, Yang, and Dawn are outside on an early spring day with a picnic when a surprising thing happens.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Bobo’s Bumbleby Family Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Of Picnics and Cheerios

**Author's Note:**

> People wanted more fluff with the family, so I decided hey why not make it a series
> 
> Enjoy!

“Have you got everything?” Blake asked, walking into the living room with car keys. The living room was open, with high ceilings and a fireplace surrounded by a sofa and two recliners. On one of the recliners sat Blake’s wife, Yang, who was holding their one year old daughter, Dawn, in her arms.

“Yup!” Yang said, gesturing to the packed picnic basket and bag beside her.

“Alright, then let’s go,” Blake said, going to Yang and taking Dawn. Yang stood up, grabbed the bag and picnic basket, then followed Blake out the garage door. While Yang placed the bag and picnic basket in the back seat, Blake stared into Dawn’s wide golden eyes, while the infant played with her mother’s hair.

Once Yang had the bag and picnic basket in the back, Blake handed Yang Dawn so Yang could buckle her in her car seat. Once she was buckled in, Yang closed the door and headed to the driver’s seat, while Blake headed for the passengers side.

The car was started and the trio was on the road headed to a field. The field they went to often, as it was nearby and usually empty. Once there, Yang parked the car and got out, Blake got out and grabbed Dawn while Yang once again got their stuff.

They headed into the field and eventually found a spot to place the picnic blanket. Yang layed it across the ground and Blake sat on it, finally letting Dawn out of her grasp.

Dawn was quick to stand up and look at the flowers. She stood in her overalls and pulled at a flower, managing to rip one off. Yang was still grabbing their plates out when Dawn walked over to her mom and handed her the flower.

“Why thank you,” Yang said, taking the flower and putting it in her hair, “Mommy likes flowers.”

Dawn babbled a little bit, she had yet to actually speak so the words that came out of her mouth were typically gibberish. She smiled and eventually sat down when Blake handed her a bottle filled with milk.

Blake had made sandwiches for herself and Yang, they were simple peanut butter and jelly, but they both loved the flavor of them. Blake and Yang ate while Dawn sat in the middle between them, her small hands every once in a while going in the air to try and catch a bug.

“Are you having fun?” Blake asked Yang, to which she nodded while still chewing her sandwich. She swallowed then spoke.

“Dawn is definitely having fun,” Dawn turned to the sound of her name, “See, told you.”

“Well that’s good, Dawn, sweetie, do you want some Cheerios?” Blake asked, pulling out a container containing the cereal. The baby was quick to rush over and hold the container, mystified by why she couldn’t open it.

“Dawn, give it to me I’ll open it,” Yang lightly chuckled at the sight as Dawn gave up and handed the container to Yang, who opened it with a quick snap, “There you are.”

Dawn smiled as she ate the Cheerios, by this point the wives had finished their sandwiches and were occasionally taking sips of their water bottles. By the time Dawn had eaten all that was in the container, Blake and Yang were laying on their backs side by side talking to each other.

“I still can’t believe she’s already a year old…” Blake said, her birthday may have been three months ago but it still was weird that they had a one year old daughter after everything they’d been through.

“I mostly can’t believe how lucky we are,” Yang said, Blake let out a hm, “Dawn is so sweet, and is incredibly smart for only being 15 months old.”

“You’re right,” Blake said, “We are lucky.” Blake let out a laugh as she sat up and picked up Dawn, who had been throwing around the empty container, “Did you like your Cheerios?”

“Good,” Dawn said. Blake’s eyes widened quickly within the moment as Yang shot up.

“Wait, can you say that again for mommy?” Yang said, her scroll pulled out, likely recording now.

“Good!” Dawn said cheerfully.

“By the gods she speaks,” Blake said, sounding more shocked then she really was. Yang and Blake exchanged a glance as they turned back to Dawn, “The Cheerios are good?”

“Good good good!” Dawn chanted. Blake smiled and picked up her daughter to hug her. This moment was big, and she’d cherish it forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has anything you’d really like to see with this series let me know in the comments below
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Till next time!


End file.
